


The Fortunate Ones

by cubie



Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 11:05:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2579291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cubie/pseuds/cubie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodimus finds love in someone he didn't expect, his old drill sergeant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fortunate Ones

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter doesnt have anything too dirty, but gosh a lot of heart went into this..!

Rodimus Prime was a prodigy, the youngest bot gifted the title of Prime. Rod had many great things going for him and knew he would be the next Magnus—despite the nonsense Sentinel said on the news. Everyone knew that was bunk and that the flaming Prime would be the number one candidate. Rodimus was as loyal as they come, but lately something had been eating away at him. He had lost touch with his friends outside of the Elite Guard.

It was power-down time for the corridor Rod lived in. The flame-chested robot sighed and laid down in his bunker. His processor was replaying scenes from when he was a Minor, things were so simple and fun. He began missing all the parties he hit with his old crew. A Prime could never go to a sleazy party, thats just not how it works. Rodimus sighed loudly and looked at his hands, folding together the servos he mumbled softly,

“No parties, no drugs, no sexual relationships, heh. It’s kinda funny that the Elite Guard sounds like a youngbot’s parents. I know those things are immature to desire, but maybe Hot Rod is still inside me, just a little bit…” He readjusted in bed and closed his optics, remembering when parties, drugs, and sex were his three-course meal every day. He knew he’d never get to act like a college jackass again, he was a Prime now and he had already given his spark to the greater cause. With that, Rod drifted off to sleep.

Only a few cycles went by before Rodimus was abruptly woken up by some bots mumbling outside his living quarter’s door. He sat up and quietly stood, pressing his head close to the entrance, hearing two autobots conversing,

“You sure we won’t get caught? The Elite Guard is my life, man, if I get fired I—”

“Of course we won’t get caught, this sector’s all powered down right now, the new club is rumored to have tons of femmebots, I haven’t ‘faced in forever!” 

“W-Woah really? Autobot fems? I guess you make a point..” The two bots began walking away from the corridor, mumbling to each other about women. When the two’s voices could no longer be heard from his door, Rodimus took a breath and softly slid out into the main area. He spotted the direction the two exited and stealthily crept down the elite hall. 

There was no way it was a coincidence, he thought and dreamt about parties all that night, and then suddenly the opportunity was presented right to him. Rod took a deep breath and softly paced through the military building, his spark pulsing loudly with excitement and anxiousness. Why was he doing this? Why was he getting such a rush? Smiling, he chuckled as the fire exit granted him private permission to leave the premises. Rodimus disappeared into the darkness of Cybertron nightlife.

 ***

The club was easy to spot once the flaming Prime hit the bad part of the city. Many autobots were gathered around, tipsy and scandalously holding their partners. Rodimus smiled and remembered the atmosphere clearly from his younger days. He trotted to the entrance and got the nod from two large bouncerbots. He entered the club doors and he exhaled calmly—instantly his face was caught in a cloud of exotic smoke.

Rod inhaled the filthy air around him and wandered the club, looking around for cute girls he could dance dirty with, his eyes wandered the crowd. The air was cloudy and pink and drowning music pumped the room full of noise. He felt a soft touch on his shoulder. The Prime turned the direction of the touch and Rodimus’s eyes widened, his mouth popped open.

“Kup..!?” Rod cleared his throat and relaxed his eyes, “It’s been a while, haha!” He smiled charmingly.

“It’s been ages, kid. I thought Primes were above all of this filth, what’s Mr. Hot doing in such a place?” Kup eyed Rodimus in a frightening way, the Prime embarrassingly shrugged at his old teacher, avoiding his eyes. Rod worried his old teacher might tell the Elite Guard where he was, Kup was always hard as nails when it came to restrictions and rules.

“I… I’m just here to get some action.” The flamed bot pushed a suggestive grin.

“Oh? With some sleazy young femme bot? Maybe you prefer her with cosmic rust on her lower compartment? This is dangerous for a Prime, boy!” The oldbot removed his thick cygar from his mouth and stepped closer to Rod. “You’ve got so many responsibilities! The last thing you need is cosmic rust all over your—“

Kup froze up, feeling the flaming Prime’s face clang gently against his, brushing their mouths together. Rodimus softly tilted his head and kissed his mentor. Kup kept frozen as the younger bot crept his hands up the old robot’s back. Kup let out a quiet sound as he closed his eyes and let the hot shot stay against him. He huffed on the boy’s mouth and whispered,

“R… Rodimus… I thought you were looking for a young girl, what in tarnation are you doing…?” Kup was obviously enjoying the gentle kiss, Rod hadn’t even used his tongue or anything and his mentor was already a shuddering mess before him. Rodimus actually did come to the club to score with a young ladybot, but for some reason he felt good kissing Kup, he whispered softly in response,

“Maybe I was looking for an oldbot like you, Kup.” The Prime pressed his lips back up against Kup’s, feeling the mentor’s spark melting with warmth. The old robot tried to mumble something in response but Rod lapped and licked his lower lip with his tongue, causing Kup to tense up and grip the flaming robot’s waist. This caused the Prime to pulsate inside.

“Kup— Touch me more… I haven’t been touched like this in so long..” Rodimus huffed and kissed his mentor wetly, bucking forward a little to invite Kup to touch more. The mentor stumbled backwards and rested his back against the club wall, kissing and groping the younger bot. Hot Rod drooled and spoke sloppily into Kup’s mouth, “I want to interface. I haven’t ‘faced since I entered the academy, I wanna get the piss fucked out of me.”

The oldbot froze once again and abruptly dropped his arms to his sides and pulled away from the boy’s face, looking into his bright optics. As Kup thought, Rod’s processor was clouded from the second-hand smokey air. As if queued, the Prime coughed a little and leaned on Kup, breathing loudly. The drill sergeant sighed,

“You know, Rodimus, I think we should get ya out of here, you’re really intoxicated, It ain’t safe for a Prime…” 

“I love you, Kup.” Rodimus softly mumbled.

“Yeah, yeah. C’mon you idiot, I love ya too. Let’s get out of this shithole.” Kup gripped the boy’s arm and led them out of the club, they paced out the front doors.

The darkness hit them and everything began to feel a little more clear. Rod readjusted his arm and brushed against the older bot’s fingers with his own.

“Can I come home with you..?” Rodimus smirked at the mentor.

“Do I look like a cheap-ass hussie, lad?” The oldbot squeezed the Prime’s little hand and have him a grin. “I’m just fuckin’ with ya.” He chuckled harshly. Rodimus moved in a little closer and pecked Kup’s cheek, whispering suggestively,

“You’re _gonna be_ fucking with me, you old piece of shit.”

 


End file.
